One Strange Night
by VerelLupin
Summary: Mayura and Loki's nights are anything but typical...


**Disclaimer; Loki Ragnarok belongs to Sakura Kinoshita.**

**I own nothing but the cute idea.**

**Review welcome even flames ;p**

* * *

Staring at the top of his head, she slowly shifts his hair like one shifts sand. She feels her time with him may be limited. 'What does he dream about' she wonders. 

He mumbles something that sounds curiously like "fushigi mystery".

She had never noticed that he hugged Echan like a stuffed animal. Which is not bad per say but it doesn't look comfortable when your eyes are bulging.

Smirking, she removes his arm from Echan's throat, at least she thinks it's his throat. **'fushigi mystery'**

Turning he buries his face into her lap. **'He really is like a child, sometimes.' **

Mayura sighs and stares at the clock, **' I hope, papa isn't too worried.' **gazing down at the sleeping man.

Her eyes focus on the chair and desk at the end of the room. Thinking how her life has changed since she met Loki-kun.

Her stomach gurgles and the figure in her lap is momentarily awakened before sleepy eyes close again.'**such an angel,' **she ponders stroking his hair and forehead gently.

She had just lean down to kiss his forehead when the door to the study burst open. 'Mayu?'

Mayura is startled, her eyes colliding with the emerald eyes of her favorite person. "Loki-kun, you're finally home."

"What's this?" he asks motioning to her seated on his favorite couch, with his son, Yamino's head in her lap.

"He kept bringing me tea and he was just exhausted, I was not aware god's children could get the flu." she said smiling as she stroked Yamino's fevered head.

"Were not totally immune, Mayu." he informs her, moving closer."Mayura?"

"Papa? What are you doing here?" she said, her hands momentarily stopping their soothing motions.

"Loki, said it an emergency and I was worried but I don't see how this can be any of my business." he answered looking uncomfortable. He glanced at Loki's face, who clearly is trying not to show any emotion.

Loki couldn't pinpoint what he was felt. Too many emotions where jumbled together, but jealousy was quickly winning the argument.

"Mayura-Papa, would you be able to carry Yamino to his room. " I need to speak to Mayura." he replied, his tone clipped and cold.

Her father looked between his daughter's downcast expression and his son-in-laws stony features.

"It's the third door down the right. You must be tired, take the room next to it. Yamino prepared…" she trails off as she takes notice of Loki's jealous expression.

"…this morning." she finished weakly.

He excused himself, closing the door gingerly. Loki stood, walked over and locked the door. It clicked ominously. Loki turned giving Mayura a slightly evil smile.

"Couldn't wait till I was gone, right Mayu?" saying her pet name with an accusatory tone.

"Loki, I couldn't resist…I have no excuse." she whispers staring at her interlaced fingers.

The couch sagged as he pulled her close to him, " You're mine, for now and ever." he mentions in a very possessive tone.

"After I went out at three in the morning to get you strawberry covered leeks. I come home just to find you with my son." he shuddered delicately.

Smiling, she placed his hand on her rounded stomach.

"They're going to be a handful like their father," she said. "I'm sorry about Yamino, but he would not stay in bed as you instructed. I am pregnant Loki. I can't get around like I used to." she sighs.

"He said he had to take care of little brothers, he almost passed out before I made him lie down." she told him stifling a yawn. She laid herself comfortably onto her husband's lap.

"I'm was more annoyed, that you decided to let him lay there but not me." he pouted comically.

"That's because he just lays there and doesn't wiggle like you do." she mumbles poking him in the ribs.

Giggles escape him but in a flash they are gone. "Mayu?" he said hesitantly staring down at her face. "hmmm." she's starting to drift off.

"Thank you for loving my children as your own." he tells her, moving a strand of hair from her face."Thank you for staying." she responds promptly before falling asleep.

Loki stares into the fire. Several moments later he's exits the study and carries his very pregnant wife to their room. He lays her down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before heading back to the study.

He entered, immediately locating the carton of strawberry covered leeks. Loki is walking out of his study when he bumps into his father-in-law.

"Everything ok?" he asked looking at Loki, who's still holding the container. Mild disgust on his face.

"Where you jealous of Mayu, when she was born?" he asks Mayura-Papa with strange smile on his face.

"Yes, but all husband's are jealous of their first and even after that. The attention is no longer on you, it will pass." he said patting Loki on the back.

"Leeks?" offering the gross snack to Mayura-Papa with that trademark trickster smile.

"I think I'll go to sleep." he replies backing quickly into his room.

Loki stands in the middle of his hallway for a moment. He finally heads downstairs to place the odd snack in the kitchen.

On his way back up, he stops once again in the middle of the hallway, and decides to check in on his son.

"Yamino?" he asks. A soft snore answers his inquiry. He bends down and covers his son. He studies his son and is ever grateful he has such wonderful children. He lightly ruffles his hair before turning to go.

He is just about to close the door when a voice breaks the silence.

"Mayu…Mama?" he mumbles groggily. "She's resting. You took excellent care of her." Loki says, stepping back into the room.

"Was worried about little brothers." Yamino coughs. "Don't worry, get well and sleep…son." he whispers.

Loki, the Norse god of Chaos, Fire and Trickery is snuggled up against a pink-haired mortal that until a few hours ago had been just that.

"Goodnight, Sigyn." he says kissing the side of her hair. Mayura smiles and whispers, "My Lord Loki"

Somewhere in this quiet mansion; a father, a daughter turned goddess, a shape shifting god and his children dream of their strange yet happy family.

**The END**


End file.
